Reasons Why
by Siathryn
Summary: OneShot. Left up for my own personal nostalgic reasons. Severus Snape has a conversation with his wife, where he asks her why shes loves him. Snape remains cannon, even is the story is not. Complete.


Sunlight filtered through the window that led to the chambers of the resident Potions Master, one Severus Snape. I was standing next to the window looking out at the grounds and I covered up a smile when I saw my two eldest children attempting to throw one another into the lake. Everything is as it should be, I thought. No more evil Lord, no students for at least another month and a half, and all the time in the world for Severus and me to be alone for a change.

A calloused hand touched my cheek wiping away the tear that had started its trail down my face. "Why are crying? Nothing has happened to the children, has it?" Severus asked worried.

"No Severus, they are perfectly fine. I was only thinking about how we can live our own lives now, not hiding behind a mask of lies and secrets."

"And this made you cry? I should take into account that you become, emotional when reminiscing about the past. It could be very valuable information."

I hit my husband on the arm and said, "You can stop now, anytime really. And if I remember correctly, someone who will remain anonymous coughSeverusSnapecough, was more than mildly emotional on several occasions."

"Ever the Slytherin you are, using blackmail on your own husband." He teased.

"Said by a proud and arrogant Slytherin too." I turned around to face him and saw that something was on his mind. I could tell by that expression where his lips were lightly pressed together and his eyes hold no glint whatsoever.

"What is on your mind?" I asked.

"Nothing other that the usual, wondering if are children somehow inherited Weasly genes with the amount of pranks they try and pull. And one other thing."

I raised an eyebrow, "And that one thing is?"

"How I still cannot comprehend why you love me, let alone why you married me."

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Severus I've told you this before, why are you always like this? Like no one could ever have any semblance of feelings for you?"

He grabbed my arms, and pulled my face close to his. He whispered, "Because of my past, my life. Who I am! No one has ever cared before you and Albus, no one bothered."

"Severus, we all make mistakes, and we all have the chance to make for them. You have, more than once I might add. Everyone deserves a second chance. Well almost everyone, I might exclude Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy from that list, but you Severus Snape, deserve your second chance."

"As nice as that was I still don't see how that answers my previous question. And I was not worth it Kitty, I was not."

"You are, and I will not debate this with you now. You want to know why I love you, for about the hundredth time?" he nodded. "I know you are a cold-hearted bastard with no emotions who was a Death Eater and killed many people. I know that you are sarcastic and sneaky, that you lie as often as you tell the truth. I know you have your greasy hair and your pallid complexion and I know you still think that Albus Dumbledore is an interfering old fool. Have I got this about right."

"Well, you have proved you can list every fault the devil himself has. And that he has not a single redeeming value."

"I was not done yet you silly git. While you are all of those things I said before, you are also brave and courageous without being stupid and rushing into a conflict. You are intelligent and do not tolerate ignorance or stupidity. You may act like the emotionless bastard but you do have feelings inside you, they just take a little bit of digging to find. Yes, you killed many people, but in this war we have all had to kill people and you did redeem yourself when you came back from the dark side. I also love you because you are sarcastic and sneaky. What proper Slytherin is not? I don't give a rat's ass about your hair, because it is only hair and you stand in front of a cauldron all day brewing potions. And about your pallid complexion, have you taken a good look at me lately?

Severus, I don't care what other people think about you, I only care about what I know about you and I know that you are a good man. If you weren't the sarcastic, sneaky, lying bastard you are I would have never married you."

"Well, at least I see you haven't changed your reasons yet. So I guess all is still well and I have to accept that my wife is insane."

I glared at him, "You just wanted another ego boost didn't you?" When I glared at him, at least he had the decency to look mildly sorry about it. "Oh and by the way, I forgot to mention that you where arrogant and egotistical as well! Now that I think about it, why did I marry you?" I said half-jokingly.

"Because you are insane."

With this he grabbed me and brought me back into the bed, along with my protestations of "What in the hell are you doing? Put me down this instant you great bat! Now!"

"As my lady commands." He unceremoniously dropped me onto the bed.

"I'll get you for" he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine and kissing me soundly until I had completely forgotten what I was going to do to him.

"I hate you, you know."

"Oh I do know that quite well. But I also know that you love me which in essence would cancel out the part about you hating me."

"Do shut up Severus."

"I love you as well. Now go back to sleep."

_The interesting things that come out of me at __10 o'clock__ at night. Well, this was more or less just a lot of fun to write, but it also shows that everyone has some faults and some good things about them. This, I guess you could say, is to quell all those people who wonder how anyone could love the "greasy git called Snape." Here's an answer I guess, well I have no idea really, as I am feeling rather odd at the moment. _

_I hope I kept Snape in character, maybe he went a little out, but well, I tried. Hope this was enjoyed. No flames please, I would rather not have to take the time to get rid of them. Any other comments and good (remember the word good) criticism is very welcome. _


End file.
